


[授权翻译]Sobriety未醉

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternative Universe - Elementary (TV), Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, implied/referenced alcohol
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本演绎法AU。Charles是一名厉害的咨询侦探，Erik是他的康戒陪护。而在这之后他们的关系变得更加复杂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Sobriety未醉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sobriety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649735) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



##  ****未醉** **

### 作者：[ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

 

###  ****正文：** **

Erik回到家时发现半个厨房都着了火。当他正站在门口瞠目结舌的时候，Charles从柜台后边窜出来欢快地说道，“你好！Erik！不用担心这场混乱，这只是次小小的失败。”

 

 

“那橱柜 _ _着火了__ 。”

 

 

Charles举着灭火器冲火焰摇了摇。“那就是我为什么有这个，看见了么？”

 

 

“把那个给我。”Erik一把夺过灭火器。Charles，没用的废柴，甚至没把保险栓从把手那里取出来。Erik把它拽了出来，挤压杠杆，然后把它对准火焰的底部，火焰就是从那里开始吞卷整个柜子的。

 

 

“这种时候真高兴有你在身边。” Charles欢快地说道。

 

 

“我是你的 _ _康戒陪护__ ，可不是 _ _你的佣人__ 。”Erik嘟囔着发了句牢骚。

 

 

“你太棒了。” Charles感叹着，并成功悄悄溜走。

 

 

二十分钟后，火成功熄灭，灾难已经控制住了。Erik把电池放回烟雾探测仪里（他本应去问Charles为什么把电池拿了出来，然而厨房看起来像一次失败的实验现场，这就足以说明原因），恼怒地对着这灾难现场一分钟之后，他上楼去寻找Charles。

 

 

“啊，你来拉，” Charles说道。他坐在他的实验室里，专注地凝视着那个巨大的，贴满了各种便条的白板，好像一切都没发生过似的。“过来这里。你对这个有什么看法么？”

 

 

“对什么？”Erik问道，“所以我们就不准备讨论应该怎么处理那个烧焦了一半的厨房了么？”

 

 

Charles心烦意乱地摆了摆手。“我们过会儿再弄那个。 _ _这个__ 更重要。”他用手指戳了戳一张黏黏的便条，上面是他潦草的字迹。“看。监控片段显示Gupta夫人在晚上九点半离开了商店。但法医推测的死亡时间是午夜到凌晨3点。所以我们该怎么解释这空缺的两个半小时呢？”

 

 

“我不知道，”Erik越来越恼怒。“但你 _ _知道__ 自己差点把房子给烧了，对吧？”

 

 

Charles皱起了眉。“那个化学反应本不该…额， _ _爆炸的__ 。而且我手里一直都拿着那个灭火器。”

 

 

Erik强忍着想要放弃的念头。他已经忍受这些三个月了；他不应该现在放弃。“好吧。下次你把厨房或者——上帝保佑，把你自己弄着火了的时候，你别指望我会为了你冲进去把火灭了。”

 

 

Charles向他甜甜地微笑。“噢，Erik，我永远没指望什么抢救。你只是每次都刚好在我需要你的时候出现。”

 

 

那句话有一些不对劲，Erik所受的培训课程里告诉他应该要追问下去，但在他能这么做之前，Charles已经又转向了白板。“下一个拐角有一个便利店，”他说道，一边从他的口袋里掏出了一支笔。“我们得去那里看看，说不定有能看的监控录像。如果我们能追踪到Gupta夫人最后出现的地点，我们就能知道她在这期间干了什么， _ _这样__ ，我的朋友，我们就能找到谋害她的杀手。”他猛地把一张便条从白板上扯下，并向Erik挥了挥手。“准备好出发了么？”

 

 

除了跟着Charles，Erik别无选择。

 

~*~

 

Charles Xavier是个瘾君子。更确切的说，是一个酗酒者，不过在他遇到Erik之前他也染过毒品。威士忌是他最爱的酒，不过他也喜欢杜松子酒和白兰地，最糟糕的日子里，他甚至可以满足于一杯美国啤酒。但现在，他已经372天没喝酒了。在伦敦接受戒酒治疗后，他就根据条款规定搬到了纽约：要么接受他母亲给他制定的规矩；否则在违反规定后，就会被立即送回伦敦，受她的监管。Charles和他的母亲相处并不融洽。但无需多言，他已经接受了这一条款，并且乘坐了第二天的第一班去纽约的飞机。仅仅过了两天之后，他就要面对他母亲的安排：其中之一就是，康戒陪护，Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

Charles用了三周，尝试把这个男人扫地出门。但Erik十分坚持，铁了心要完成工作，对于锁住的门不为所动。于是最终Charles认命地接受了，并把Erik最终离开的日子圈在日历上——Erik的合同只持续一年，如果Charles可以持续表现良好，就能提前终止。

 

 

他一直安分守已着。他受聘为纽约警署的顾问。他解决案子。他把凶犯绳之以法。他正在成为他妈妈口中的“ _ _一个受人尊敬的年轻人__ ”。但他却，由于一些奇怪的原因，非常痛苦不堪。

 

 

也许 _ _痛苦不堪__ 是个很重的词。他很不满。他很少休息。不是那种对无聊的不满，也不是那些曾经使他惊恐并对他产生影响的那种，但他......很不满。让人生气的是他并不知道为什么。

 

 

然后，突然有一天晚上，Erik说道，“我今晚有个约会，但我每个小时都会发短信查岗，所以别整什么幺蛾子，“然后就从门口消失了，甚至没有说声再见。那一刻Charles意识到，有一种黑暗的，消沉的感觉在他的内心，是他之前的几个月里感觉自己失衡的缘由，Charles感觉自己日了狗。

 

 

他那个晚上在房子里不停地绕着圈，尝试驱赶想要找瓶酒的欲望。想来一瓶威士忌的需要在他的脑袋里像一种让人发疯的痒，疼痛得让他想要抓挠。Charles紧紧握住手机，一直在倒计时。八点钟： _ _一切正常么？__ 九点钟： _ _你最好别又把哪里给烧着了。__ 十点钟： _ _我马上回来。__

 

 

十点三十，门开了。Erik哼着小曲进来了——居然 _ _在哼歌__ ——！然后在过道脱掉了外套。当他发现Charles在邻近的客厅里时，他停下来说道，“你没必要等我回来。”

 

 

“我——” Charles清了清嗓子并强迫他的嗓音听起来正常。“我没有在等你。我在看我的笔记。”他举起了放在腿上的文件。“看见没？”

 

 

Erik转过头来阅读最上面的那份文件。“Shelley案子？我们几个星期以前就结案了。”

 

 

“我—知道。” 说老实话，Charles只是随手拿了一个文件，今晚并没想要研究任何案子。但让Erik觉得自己在等他回家，是他最不想发生的事情。“我只是在重新读这些笔记。那让我重新拾起旧案件的一些记忆。这样的话我会想起来一些细节，也许能帮助我们解决现在的案件。”

 

 

“噢，好吧。”

 

 

当Erik转向椅子时，Charles忍不住问了一句，“你的约会怎么样？”

 

 

Erik给了他一个逗乐的表情。“你真的在意？”

 

 

“好吧——难道朋友间平常不会对对方的恋爱功绩感兴趣么？”

 

 

“所以我们现在是朋友了。”

 

 

Charles停顿了一下。“我想是的吧。”Erik盯着他越久，他就越发感到无所适从。将文件甩到他的桌前，他站起来把冷掉的茶放到厨房里。“算了。晚安，Erik。”

 

 

Erik，像往常一样，根本不得要领。跟着Charles去了厨房，他斜靠在柜台上（在火灾之后重新安装的）并注视着Charles将马克杯放到水池里，开始清洗茶壶。“怎么了？”

 

 

“没什么，”Charles简短地回应。

 

 

“说谎。”

 

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

 

“因为你现在在防备。除非你感到沮丧，不然你不会清洗任何东西。”

 

 

Charles停止了洗刷茶壶的动作。“我没沮丧。我为什么要沮丧？”

 

 

“我不知道。你告诉我。”

 

 

Charles深呼一口气并开始从十倒数。他真的，真的好想来一口龙舌兰或者其他什么能让他喉咙燃烧的。但现在，吞咽了一下，他只能尽他所能，装得毫不在乎地说，“就像我跟你说的，什么都没有。”

 

 

“你知道的，”Erik说道，凑过来靠在了水池边，“作为一个可以读懂人，就像大多数人读懂一本书那么容易的，你真的是一个糟糕的骗子。”

 

 

Charles猛地关掉了水龙头。“我很好，”他冷漠地说。“我去睡了。”

 

 

没等到一个回应，他就重重地走上了楼。

 

~*~

 

被子弹击中是一件十分吓人的事情。Charles很理智地知道，被击中应该会是怎么一种感觉。他甚至自己感受过，不过是间接地从另一个警官的脑袋里感受到的。但这一次是真实的， _ _发自肺腑的__ 亲身经历，有那么一会儿，除了该死真特么疼之外，他的脑子里没法装下任何东西。

 

 

然后Moira出现了。她紧紧按住他的肚子，他发出短促的呻吟，手无力地扒寻着。“别动，”她严厉地命令道。“我得按住你的伤口。”他点点头，想快速闭上眼睛时，她摇晃着他的肩膀。“保持清醒，Charles。看着我。你能说出自己的名字么？”

__

__

__当然可以__ ，Charles试图开口，但发出的却是一阵奇怪的咯咯声。他艰难地吞咽之后轻声说道，“能。我叫Charles Xavier。”

 

 

“很好。我们已经叫了一辆救护车。保持清醒，好么？”她眼睛注视着他直到他虚弱地说道，“好的。”

 

 

她一直在说话，但突然Charles能想到的只有Erik，他和Alex一起去了Dalton Greer的工作地点进行后续的询问。但如果Greer的姐姐也参与其中——她一定也参与了，她已经朝警方开枪了——那Greer一定也是其中一员，如果 _ _他__ 也有枪械…...

 

 

“Erik，”他轻声叫道。疼痛让他说不了更多。

 

 

谢天谢地Moira很确切地知道他想说什么。“我知道。我们已经无线电通报了。警官应该已经找到了Summers和Lehnsherr。他们会准备好对付Greer的。“

 

 

那就好。他感到一阵放松。片刻之后，他的世界变得模糊，Moira的声音渐渐在远处消散。呼吸变得疼痛，但有那么一刻要好一些了。他闭上了眼睛。

 

~*~

 

Erik来回踱着步，在长廊里走来走去。他没法坐在Charles的房间里。Charles苍白僵硬地躺在床上的景象让他心疼万分。当床边的监控仪器第三次发出急促地响声时，护士强硬地命令他出去直到他能控制好自己后才能进来。所以他自那以后都没法进去。

 

 

Moira没多久找到了他。她拿着两杯咖啡并给了他一杯。过了一会，她说道，“他会没事的。”

 

 

“我知道。”Erik曾是一个外科医生。他知道这些事情是怎么进展的。他知道进行了手术以后，医生对他的预断很好，他会康复的。但依然，Erik还是提心吊胆。

 

 

“这很奇怪，”Moira安静地说道。“他是那么地… _ _Charles__ 。这就是他，你以为他是不可战胜的。就像他是不会受伤的。“

 

 

他知道她是什么意思。Charles是那么聪明，自信而且强大，很难去想像他虚弱的样子。Charles的行动一直比别人快得多，又有谁能赶在他之前呢？当他熟练地、令对手懊丧的，将想法，情绪和秘密疯狂地揭露出来时，谁又能够骗过他呢？

 

 

“他就像其他人一样，”Erik说道，有一部分是说给自己听。“他像其他人一样会受伤。”

 

 

“我知道，”Moira说道，她皱着额头。“现在我 _ _知道__ 了。”

 

 

他们并肩站了一会，安静地将自己沉浸在各自的咖啡里。这时Moira说道，“他们抓到了Greer。”

 

 

Erik龇牙。“很好。”当知道Charles被枪击了的时候，如果可以的话Erik真想一只手把Greer活活掐死。但当Alex和他的后援去追捕Greer时，Alex看了他一眼然后让他直接到医院里去。Erik生气自己无法把这男人扒皮抽骨，他姐姐可给了Charles一枪子儿。但说老实话，他更多地还是在恐慌和担忧自己无论如何在这次的调查中已经帮不上忙了。

 

 

“他们把他带回局里了，”Moira继续说道，“相信我，他会受到特别接待。”

 

 

Erik相信这点——Charles在局里受到每一个人的欢迎，从前台人员到Frost局长。“那他姐姐呢？”Erik的拳头握紧。“Greer的姐姐？”

 

 

“她还在逍遥法外。Charles让她受了伤。“Moira的声音轻柔。“你知道么，他把她弄晕了，很有可能救了很多人的命。她趁我们不备袭击了我们。她如果持续射击的话估计会造成更大的损害。”

 

 

“为什么他没在被击中 _ _之前__ 把她弄晕？”Erik质问道。他已经——没有任何言语能形容这个了，他已经开始生Charles的气了。超级生气。“他太愚蠢了。还很自鸣得意。我总告诉他说他太他妈天真了，相信所有人的动机都是好的——”他勉强吸了口气。“太 _ _愚蠢了__ 。”

 

 

Moira给了他一个长长的，理解的表情。“不是我们所有人都是士兵，Erik。不是我们所有人都会无时无刻保持警惕。别责怪他相信人性最好的一面。”

 

 

“我会责怪他任何我想要责备的事，”Erik嘟哝道。他讨厌那听起来有多小气，但他有权利在Charles做傻事的时候朝他大喊喝止。见鬼，那基本就是Sharon Xavier出钱让他干的事情。

 

 

Moira想再说点什么，但这时，一个护士向他们走来。“MacTaggert中尉是哪位?”

 

 

Moira举起手。“是我。”

 

 

护士的眼睛扫过Erik。“我来告诉你Dr. Xavier已经醒了。”

 

 

Charles回家的前几天简直是一团糟。警局的警探们带着礼物和食物过来，一些Charles许久未见的老友也带着祝福前来拜访。甚至一些不认识的陌生人也因为知道了这件事后寄了一些祝福贺卡和鲜花过来。而Charles在壁炉台上集满了寓意“赶快好起来”的毛绒熊。

 

 

这一切都很暖心，但就Erik开始对他非常疏远这个事实来说，这一切都无法分散他的注意力。在医院的时候，他就紧紧抿着嘴并且态度生硬，在他们回家以后，这种安静变得更频繁了。Erik没有消失——相反，他照顾Charles，就像一个妈妈照顾自己的小孩，确保Charles没有对自己用力过猛或者忘记吃药。但他们以前那种轻松的交流已经消失不见了。每当Charles问什么，Erik总是寥寥回几个词就走开了。不论什么时候Charles想要和Erik来一盘棋，Erik总是说没有心情。他们之间有些东西自从枪击事件之后就改变了，而Charles不喜欢这样，他无法推测出这一切的原因。这其中的奥秘是他非常恼怒却又无法触及的东西。

 

 

有一个晚上，也许是他从医院回来一周之后，门铃响了。Erik已经上楼去洗澡了（他不在Charles身边的为数不多的时间），所以Charles从沙发上起来去应门。

 

 

“嘿，”快递员在外面。“有一个Charles Xavier的包裹。”

 

 

“那是我。”

 

 

那个男人拿出了一个快递单并指向一条横线。“在这儿签名。”

 

 

Charles照做了并收到了一个长方形的箱子，木质的，上方系着一个红色的蝴蝶结。“祝您有个美好的夜晚，”快递员说道，Charles点点头并挥了挥手后走回了屋子。

 

 

这是他母亲寄来的，毋庸置疑。在他手中的木盒打磨光亮，看起来十分昂贵，并且这正是她会送的那种安静且优雅的礼物。说真的，他很惊讶她会送东西过来。

 

 

他坐回沙发并把那个在盒子上方的小小的正方形信封拿出来。里面是一张有重量的，奶油色的卡片。致 _ _Dr.Xavier__ ，上面写道，那是他母亲不会写出来的潦草的字迹。她总是叫他 _ _Charles__ 。当然她个人是不会把这个称呼结合；她也许听说了这场枪击，认为自己应该送个祝福，并让她的某个手下去帮她弄。叹了口气，Charles扫阅了贺卡剩下的内容——寻常的内容， _ _我们希望你能尽快康复__ _ _——__ 然后他打开了盒子。

 

 

盒子很轻易地就打开了，上面的夹板一滑就能看到底部。Charles拉开盖子看见里面的东西时，几乎把整个盒子都掉在地上。

 

 

有很长一段时间，他能做的只是瞪着那个，脑中不停地重复着 _ _见鬼，见鬼，见鬼__ 。他的嘴巴迅速变得干躁，他的手紧抓盒子，关节发白。他的心脏在胸膛里狂跳不止，就像一匹骏马在疾驰。这让他呼吸困难。

 

 

他远远地听到脚步声匆忙下楼的声音。一会儿之后，Erik到了他身边，他的头发还湿着，他的衣服随意的敞开着。“嘿，你怎么了？我在楼上感觉你——”他的眼睛瞥见了那个盒子。“那是什么？”

 

 

缓慢的，Charles把瓶子从里面取出。“1955年的格兰花格威士忌，这是——我妈送的。”

 

 

“什么，”Erik直截了当地说。

 

 

“不是她选的，”Charles说道，他的眼睛紧盯着瓶子里装的黑色威士忌。他能想象出那种流动过他的喉咙的香滑感。那么地 _ _温暖啊__ _ _。__ “她不是故意的，特别是在她那么努力地想要重塑我的声誉。但她一定是想送我点什么然后告诉了她的某个员工去负责——然后并不是所有人都知道——都知道我酗酒。这一定是个误会。不会是别的。”怎么能这样？怎么能有人这么残忍？

 

 

Erik大步跨过房间想要去拿那个盒子，有那么一刻，Charles无法让自己的手放开。这时Erik说道，非常轻声地，“Charles，把那个给我，”然后他带着颤抖的呼吸投降了。

 

 

Erik拿着那个盒子离开了，Charles坐在沙发上，他的头痛得嗡嗡作响。他想要蜷缩起来，抱住膝盖，然后把头靠在膝盖上呼吸几分钟。但他腹部的伤口尚未愈合，弯曲身体的动作疼得厉害。他必须得闭上眼尝试去回想那些旧案件，回想那些Erik享受的毫无价值的警局程序，回想任何事除了威士忌那种丰盈温暖而柔滑的味道。

 

 

终于，Erik回来了。他拿着一杯水，把它放在了Charles面前的咖啡桌上。当他坐下时，他们的膝盖触碰到对方，那一刻Charles的精力都集中在这身体的接触上。

 

 

“你还好吧？“Erik问道。

 

 

Charles差点笑了，但他不想出卖自己，表现出他现在有多颓丧。“是的。我还好。”

 

 

“跟我说话，Charles。”

 

 

“现在能和你说什么?你把格兰花格怎么了？别告诉我你把它全倒了。”那个想法让他心疼不已。

 

 

“我没有。不过它现在不在了。”

 

 

“很好，”Charles艰难地说道。

 

 

“很好。“

 

 

片刻安静过后，Erik说道,“你之前想过把它藏起来，让我找不到么？”

 

 

“什么问题呀这是？”Charles焦虑地用手挠着头。“上帝啊，我 _ _当然__ 想过。如果你没那么快就跑下来，我也许就…...我也不知道会发生什么。”他放弃了抵抗蜷缩起来，无视了腹部的疼痛。“老天，我本来应该比现在这个样子好太多。只要看一眼就能把我打回原形？我以为自己正在好转的。”

 

 

“你 _ _在好转__ 。你这一年多都很冷静，Charles，就快有两年了。这种与诱惑的抗争永远不会停止。它甚至不会变得轻松。你只有继续斗争。”

 

 

Charles给了他一个虚弱的笑容。“听起来可真够安慰人心的。”

 

 

当Erik的手轻放在他背上，恰好在肩膀中间，他退缩了一下，“这是一条很难的道路，”Erik温柔地说道，“但和朋友一起却可以变得容易一些，你并不是一个人，Charles。”

 

 

他闭上眼睛浅浅地呼吸了一会儿。然后他屈服于诱惑般地转身并将脸靠在Erik的肩上，呼吸着他的味道。Erik被他靠着变得僵硬可却没有抽身。过了一会儿，他双臂环过Charles的肩膀并将他拉得更近。

 

 

他们像这般坐了好一会儿。Erik非常的温暖，可靠和舒服，Charles觉得这还不够近。他用一只手抓着Erik的衬衫并突然地，急切地，希望Erik的合同不会在六月结束。Charles并不觉得自己已经坚强到可以在没有他的情况下继续下去。

 

 

“你当然可以，”Erik说道。

 

 

Charles睁开眼睛，有些尴尬。“我很抱歉。你不该听到这些的。”

 

 

“你 _ _真的__ 足够坚强，”Erik说道。“不止是足够坚强。你是我见到过的最强大的人。你很聪明，有活力并且友好。你可以成为任何你想成为的样子。而且…...”他犹豫道。

 

 

“而且？”Charles加强语气。

 

 

“而且如果你希望我留下来，“Erik说道，小声得像是在认罪，“我会的。”

 

 

这句话真是出乎意料。Charles需要消化一下。在他和Erik相处的这段时间内，他所做的事情都建立在一个假设上，他和Erik的合同是有限的，但如果Erik愿意待久点儿，如果他不会在这个夏天离开…...

 

 

“我可以重新拟一份你的合同，”Charles说道，他依旧有些糊涂的思维正挣扎地搞清逻辑。“你不需要再通过我母亲。我的意思是，还是她出钱，我觉得她肯定不会拒绝让你继续当我的康戒陪护的，说实在的，我觉得她应该会放下心来。”

 

 

Erik皱着眉，安静了很长时间。然后他缓慢的说道，“我的意思不是说我会继续做你的康戒陪护。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“我的意思是我会留下来.”Erik拿起Charles的手，把他握在自己的手里。“在你身边。”

 

 

他话里暗示的含义有些令人迷惑。“作为——朋友？”Charles无力地说道，想要把这一切捋顺。

 

 

“好吧——是的。不过我是希望…...”Erik转过脑袋用鼻子蹭了蹭Charles的下巴，这个动作亲密到让Charles的呼吸停在了喉咙里。“…...更进一步。”

 

 

“噢上帝呀，”Charles呼出气来，更加仔细地盯着Erik。“噢天呐，好的。你确定么?你和那个女孩——Magda——”

 

 

“我们分手了。”

 

 

“噢。但你以前喜欢她。”

 

 

“是的。但我…...”

 

 

温暖和情感像突然燃起的野火一样蔓延在他们接触的身体上。Charles发出了一个低沉的，吃惊的响声，Erik一下拉回思绪，眼睛睁大。“怎么了？”

 

 

“没什么，只是——”Charles轻柔的笑了，不可置信的。他想象到过么？没有，火苗还在那儿，燃烧在Erik的脑海里。“你喜欢过她，”他说道，对这个认知无法呼吸。“但你…...现在爱我。”

 

 

Erik的眼睛睁得更大了，但他没有否认。他的嘴巴蠕动了一会儿，然后他说，“当你被击中的时候，我这一生里从没有过这么害怕。我以为你要死了。”

 

 

“不会那么糟糕，枪击伤口在腹部的话。”Charles自己看见过更糟糕的；作为一个士兵，Erik也看到过更糟糕的。

 

 

Erik有些恼怒。“我知道。你难道觉得我不知道那可能更糟糕么？但当我站在休息室时那变得毫无意义。你知道在等待时我想干什么吗？我想给别人谈谈发生了什么。但那不是对任何人——我只想和 _ _你__ 谈。每当事情发生时我就想和你谈。但这个时候你却在急救室里而我站在外面等着去听你是否还活着而我——”他吸了一口气，他的手痛苦的紧抓着Charles的。“别再这样对我了。”

 

 

Charles笑着将脸靠在Erik的肩膀上。“我保证。”

 

 

在那之后他们保持着相拥的姿势在沙发上呆了一会儿，只是沉浸在对方的存在里。最后，不情愿的，Erik开口道，“你需要吃药然后睡觉去。这样你会更舒服点儿的。”

 

 

“好的。”

 

 

他们一起僵硬地站了起来，一起感受着坐了太久导致的关节疼痛。他们十分缓慢地爬上二楼卧室，然后到了那个他们平时分开的地方时，Charles握住Erik的手说，“今晚陪着我？”

 

 

他搜寻着Erik表情中任何一点犹豫的蛛丝马迹，可Erik的眼里只有一片愉悦，“好啊。”

 

 

Charles回应了他一点那种情感，那种温柔与愉悦，然后注视着Erik的眼睛睁大。“那是你么？”

 

 

“是的。”Charles微笑。“这样可以么？”

 

 

Erik让他们的十指相扣，他的手掌宽厚让Charles觉得很舒服。“当然，来吧，我们去睡觉吧。”

 

 

于是他们一起，去睡了。

完

 


End file.
